


Showers

by 5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos/pseuds/5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke didn’t know how Jack ended up in the shower with him, yet here they were standing naked in the small shower cubicle at tonight’s venue</p><p>@Luke5sos: Had a victory shower with @JackAllTimeLow<br/>@JackAllTimeLow: you used my shampoo as body wash. I’ll never forgive you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr  
> "could ya maybe write a jack/luke blurb/fic/something based on the shower tweets? :)"  
> I literally wrote this at work I am going to hell (I probably already was but it's confirmed now  
> I apologise also in advanced as I have not proof read this (as I am currently still at work)

Luke didn’t know how Jack ended up in the shower with him, yet here they were standing naked in the small shower cubicle at tonight’s venue.

“I don’t have any shower gel,” Jack muttered, half to himself, half to Luke. “My shampoo smells like apples though! Let’s use that!”

So here Luke was, being lathered in apple scented shampoo by Jack. It’s not like this was the first time he’d been in a relatively small space naked with Jack, not at all. It’s just usually they were dry, there was at least one other person there and Luke didn’t have a boner. It was just this seemed so much more intimate than usual, and Jack massaging him felt so good on his achy muscles.

“You like this Lukey?” Jack mumbled into Luke’s shoulder, getting a glimpse of the younger boys boner, letting his hand wonder down between them.

“’S good, thanks Jack” Luke said attempting to keep his voice steady and ignore the fact Jack was know firmly massaging his bum in one hand, and slowly tugging his dick with the other.

“Want me to get you off Lukey?” He said, placing feather light kisses down Luke’s neck, causing him to moan out in response. “What was that babe?” Jack said dropping his hand from Luke’s dick causing him to whine out.

“P-please” He stuttered out, head dropping to rest on the older boys shoulder. “Want you to get me off”.

“Since you asked so nicely, I might even suck you off!” Jack replied lifting Luke’s head before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and dropping to his knees.

Luke wondered how there was even room for Jack to kneel in the shower, but he didn’t really care that much, he just wanted him to touch his dick. He was so painfully hard and Jack was just kneeling there admiring his dick. “Hurry upp,” Luke whined out moving his own hand towards his dick, desperate for some kind of relief.

“Now, now” Jack said swatting his hand away, “No touching, you said you wanted _me_ to get you off, so let me”.

Finally Jack gave Luke what he wanted, licking up the underside of his dick, causing Luke to let out a loud moan. Jack seemed happy with this response, smirking up towards the younger boy, before taking Luke into his mouth, and wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t take into his mouth.

Luke had had plenty of blowjobs in his life, from both girls and boys, but Jack was on a whole other level, he was even better than Michael. Luke supposes it’s because Jack is a lot older and has had a lot more experience than most of the people he’s been with, but he doesn’t ponder it too long because – god how does Jack do that with his tongue.

Luke’s not proud of the sounds he’s making but he really doesn’t care because he’s in fucking heaven, Jack fucking Barakat has his lips wrapped around his dick, and he can’t think of anything better.

Jack moves his mouth back off Luke’s dick, “Want you fuck my mouth” He says, looking up at Luke, and fuck Luke isn’t going to let an opportunity like this slip, so he nods enthusiastically.

Luke grabs at Jack’s hair, motioning him forward towards his dick. Luke went slow at first, trying to hold back, trying not to hurt Jack. But he was close, really fucking close and Jack could probably take it Luke thinks, so he stops trying to hold back. Inching a little bit further down Jacks throat with each thrust, until Jack is taking it all down his throat and hardly gagging. Luke make’s a mental note to ask Jack later how he does it, teach him maybe, because he has a horrendous gag reflex.

Luke’s close, and he tries to warn Jack, pull him off, but Jack ignores him, continues what he was doing. It doesn’t take long until Luke is coming down his throat, vision blurring, and Jack swallows it all before standing and giving Luke a kiss, letting him taste himself on Jack’s lips.

“I think you owe me,” Jack says motioning down to his own dick, hard and leaking. “This water is fucking cold now though,” Luke hadn’t even noticed the water turning cold, but now it had been pointed out he couldn’t help the goosebumps that began to appear on his skin as he fumbled to turn the water off.

Stumbling out of the showers, Luke promised Jack he’d suck him off in the back of the bus as soon as he was dry and dressed. He doesn’t think he’d ever seen Jack move so fast, but he was dressed and gone before Luke had even had time to do his jeans up. Luke decided he needed to tweet about this event, so he did.

 

 **@Luke5sos:** _Had a victory shower with @JackAllTimeLow_

 

Luke thought it was funny, giggling to himself as he finished getting dressed and wandered out to where the buses were parked. By the time he reached the bus, he had a tweet notification from Jack.

 

 **@JackAllTimeLow:** _you used my shampoo as body wash. I’ll never forgive you_

Luke laughed out loud before opening the door to the back lounge, finding Jack sitting there palming himself through his jeans.

“I think I can find a way for you to forgive me,” Luke said winking, before sitting down on Jack’s lap.

“Oh I bet you can rockstar,” Jack replied smirking at the younger boy, moving in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so baD, anyway if you wanna come say hey you can find me on tumblr [here](http://punk-clemmings.tumblr.com)


End file.
